Bugs
Summary After a construction worker is killed by insects burrowing into his brain, the brothers investigate a town's history and find that a new housing development is being built on sacred Indian land - with a curse attached. Plot OASIS PLAINS, OKLAHOMA CONSTRUCTION SITE The camera fades into a construction site where men are working on houses. Two men, Dustin and Travis, start talking about the houses and how expensive it will be once the houses were finished. Dustin starts to hear and feel the ground shake a little. He feels around the ground and falls in. Dustin screams that his ankle was broken so Travis goes to find a rope. Dustin still in the ground starts to hear more noises and notices that bugs are all around him. Calling for Travis again, Travis goes and brings a rope to him only to find Dustin dead in the ground. Sam is reading a paper about the mysterious death, as Dean comes to Sam with money in his hand. Dean hustled money by playing pool. Dean said he would rather take an "fun and easy" way rather than a "honest" way. Sam then brings up the article he read how Dustin died due to Mad-Cow Disease. Dean confesses that he heard it on 'Oprah", which Sam is shocked to find out. Dean wonders why would it be their problem. Sam explains to Dean about Mad-Cow disease and how the symptoms don't match. Dean and Sam then drive to Oklahoma. Dean and Sam arrive at the gas company that Dustin and Travis worked for. They find Travis and ask about their "Uncle Dusty." Travis explains the situation to Dean and Sam. Sam then explinss the symptoms to Travis about Mad-Cow disease and Travis claims that Dustin didn't have any of them. Dean and Sam asks if Travis could tell them where the death scene was. Travis shakes his head, yes. Caution tape surrounds the hole that Dustin fell in. Dean and Sam bypass the tape and the tape and then question what might have happened. Dean questions if it was a creature yet there wasn't enough room for more than one person. Dean taunts Sam to go into the hole by calling him "scared." Sam tries a rope around him and goes in. All Sam could find were some beetles, and no other evidence that anything else were in there. Sam and Dean decide they need background information. Dean notices an "Open House: BBQ" sign, so he figured that would be a good place to start. At the door, Larry Pike introduces himself before they even get inside and assures them that the house is open to any "Race, Religion, or Sexual Orientation" assuming that the two men were gay. Dean answers him by saying that they are brothers, and how they are looking for a house for their father. Once inside, they talk to the developer, Larry, about the neighberhood. Larry assures them that it is a nice, safe, clean neighborhood and then introduces his wife, Joanie. Larry leaves, as the head of sales, Linda Bloome comes over and introduces herself and goes through the same routine that Larry did. Except this time, Dean plays along with a "gay routine" by calling Sam "Honey" and slapping Sam's butt before he leaves to go talk to Larry. Now on a tour of the house, Larry and Dean get talking and come across a jar with many bugs inside. Larry explains that it's his son's. Meanwhile, Sam and Linda are talking about a steam shower, as she is leaning on a counter where a spider is crawling towards her way. Sam excuses himself and takes the spider and notices a teenager behind Linda. Sam confronts the teenager who turns out to be Larry's son, Matt. They have a chat about their bad relationships with their fathers. Larry then comes over and takes his son away to go yell at him. Sam and Dean watching from afar they have a discussion about their father. Dean says that he doesn't remember but Sam does because he used to always get yelled at and that Dean was the "good son." Dean tried to defend their father by saying that Sam was sometimes out-of-line. Sam defended his case by sarcastically saying that it was thr wrong choice to play soccer over learning to bow hunt. Changing the subject, Dean says that he found out about a year ago another man died by a severe bee sting reaction. They make the onnectionn each death both included bugs. They discuss why the bugs would do this, there were no signs of ghost activity. They bring up Larry's son because he does have bugs for pets. Dean tells Sam to pull over to the open house we were at. Dean states he wants to try the steam shower and Sam gives in. At Linda's house, she goes into her room, turns on the television. On her bed, a bug falls on her so she goes into the shower. In the shower, multiple spiders come out of her faucet, as she is the next victim of the bugs. Sam tells Dean to get out of the steam shower which he finds "awesome" and explains to Dean about the murder that happened last night. Police and Paramedics surround the house. Sam and Dean find Larry there and pull over to question Larry. Larry tells Sam and Dean that Linda passed away last night, although they didntt know what it was. Sam and Dean sneak into the house and go for the bathroom. They see the spiders within the bathroom and go to question Matt. They find Matt at his bus stop and notice him walking the opposite direction from his house. They follow him into a wooded area. Matt gets nervous and asks if they were serial killers in which Sam and Dean comfort him with a "no." They question him about his bugs and how Linda died due to spiders. Matt gets defensive because he knows that he didn't do the killings. Matt does confess that he knows something weird is happening with he insects and goes to show them an example. On the walk to where Matt was taking them, a discussion about family comes up. Sam assures Matt that things will all get better in two years (he is 16), college. Dean thinks that it's bad advice because a kid shouldn't leave his family. Once deeper into the woods, Matt shows Sam and Dean that many insects from Earthworms to Bee have all been congregating in the same general area. Sam points out a large dirt mount where many worms have been. Dean goes digging through and finds a skull. Dean and Sam uncovered skeletons where they found the skulls. They decided that it was a spirit channeling through bug. They then get into another discussion about their father. Sam felt that their father was always disappointed in him. Dean said that he wasn't disappointed, but scared. They then enter the building. They talked to a professor, by lying and saying they were a part of his class. The professor states that the skeletons were about the time of the native Americans. Sam questions and asks if there was any tribes within the vicnityy. The professor says something about an Occhi tribe about 60 miles from where they were. A man of Indian decent is plaingg a game of solitaire as Sam and Dean go inside to talk to him. The man could tell Dean was a liar and Sam wasn't. The man answered any questions Sam had. The man confessed in knowing about the area of the construction site. They tell him about the Native American bones they found, so the man tells them a story that has been passed down for generations. He tells them a story of a trible about how nature would protect that valley on the sixth night. The nature he was talking about was the bugs. They then realize that it was the sixth night so they have to get Matt and his family out of there. Matt is outside looking at bugs when he comes across multiple bugs coming out from the ground. Dean tries to impersonate Travis to get Larry out of the house to no avail. Sam then calls Matt and tells Matt about the situation and how he has to get his family out of there. Dean takes the phone and tells him to lie in order to get them out of there. Matt was unable to get his family out of the house because he told the truth and his father didn't believe him. After arguing, they see the whole swarm of bugs coming. They try to go fast enough to get to the car, so they all run into the house. Attempting to call for help, all phones are dead and the power went dead. They seal off all openings to the house. Dean then goes to find something to fend off the bugs. He gets some flammable bug spray. They then realize they didn't seal off the fireplace and the bugs fly in. They go up to the attic and termites start eating through the wood allowing more bugs to get in. Everyone manages to survive long enough as the sun comes up and all the bugs disperse. Larry moves out of the house and production for the other houses end due to the bones Sam and Dean found. Larry isn't too sad becuase he realizes what he didn't lose, as in his family. Sam confronts Matt one final time, as Matt throws away his bug collection. Sam and Dean re-assure themselves on how they will find their father. Once they do find them, Sam wants to apologize to him for all the things he said to him. They leave for their next case.